


All the Girls in the Front Row Scream Your Name

by basiltonn



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Rock Star AU, rock star baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonn/pseuds/basiltonn
Summary: Rockstar AU in which Simon has an unhealthy crush on this band's bass player. Who is straight... probably.





	All the Girls in the Front Row Scream Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (basiltonn)

When you figure out that you like boys (and you are a boy), it’s difficult to not crush on people who don’t like you back. Now, straight rock stars are just like the regulars, but worse. Most people wander around going on about how much they love these beautiful, unobtainable boys with electric guitars and slicked back hair, but this felt like a crush. A real crush, like one of those ones where your friends are legitimately concerned about you and you and I don’t know. It’s just so much more than a casual crush. It hurts my heart. I’ve spent all my money on his concerts that are ages away. It’s unhealthy. But there I was again, on a bus to a town three hours away just to see him smile that beautiful smile and bright eyes and the way he licks the corner of his lip and oh… yeah, I don’t regret getting on this bus. 

They’re an indie band and have been traveling to nearly every town in England. I’ve been to nearly every one. His name is Basilton Pitch. He goes by Baz. The music is quite good but he’s the best. My best friend Penelope says that I should just smarten up and meet him outside and ask him out. Penny doesn’t know anything about concerts. Or crushes for that matter. You can buy meet and greet tickets but I don’t know… I’m too afraid. Or whatever. Besides, he’s straight. As far as I know. Fucking hell, I hate my life. 

I stood so close to the stage that I could see the fraying on his shirt and the conditioner in his ear. I was surely going to go deaf hearing music this loudly this often. The music screamed against my eardrum and his face screamed against my eye sockets. I stood in awe, flabbergasted with his charming good looks. In movies, they always have these scenes where the main character sees the love interest and everything is muffled and blurry except for them. I always thought that was bullshit up until recently.

I stood outside the venue in the freezing cold. I had about two hours to kill before the next bus. I sipped on a coffee in an attempt to stay home. There were a few people around me, smoking cigarettes, laughing with each other. I was alone. Everyone probably thought I was a pervert. I stuffed the hand without a coffee in it into my pocket, trying to keep it warm. I stared at the ground for a while until I heard a commotion happening a few meters away. I looked up to see the band chatting with all of us who were standing outside. I scuffled over to join the crowd. Baz was there, grinning with his hair tossed in his eyes. Baz plays the bass, not a lot of people pay attention to him. Except me. And there he was, standing off to the side. All alone. Waiting to be talked to. For me to talk to him. I took my chance. I walked over, in a hopefully casual manner, and said hello. He introduced himself to me, which I thought was funny. How could you not know who he was? I didn’t really know how to flirt. I watched a lot of TV shows where people flirted, awkwardly usually. We chatted for a bit and then I said,

“So your girlfriend must miss you.” He laughed. Outright guffawed,

“Are you flirting with me?” He asked. I turned red,

“Maybe.” 

“I could work with that,” he grinned, 

“I didn’t know you were gay,” I said stupidly,

“Hopelessly,” he grinned again. I smiled sheepishly,

“We’re in town for the night, why don’t you show me a good time?” He said his smile broadening. 

I missed my bus.


End file.
